MmmmFluff
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: Ron has this random obsession with fluff. he starts going crazy and killing Hogwarts students who won't give him what he wants. what will happen if Ron doesn't get his fluff in time! why don't you try reading it? you might end up liking it! i wouldn't lie


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the product Fluff. 

Harry woke up very suddenly. He had smelt something burning. He climbed out of his four-poster and headed down to the Common Room.

"Ron?" Harry said. Ron was sitting by the blazing fire. He was holding one of the pokers with at least five marshmallows stuffed on the end of it. He looked up at the mention of his name.

"Hey Harry!" He whispered excitedly. He continued to stare at the melting marshmallows with a hungry expression.

"Er, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Trying to melt these stupid marshmallows!" Ron said.

"I can see that. Why, though/" Harry asked.

"Because there's no more fluff! Everyone ate it all! Why the fluff man, why the fluff?!" Ron said with a sad and worried expression on his face. Harry hesitated for a moment.

"Ok. You keep doing that. I'm going to bed. Night." And with that, Harry went back up to the boys' dormitories.

The next morning, Harry went straight downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. He went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Hermione came down five minutes after, and sat down across from Harry; she was fuming.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, continuing to butter his toast.

"It's Ron! He just yelled at me because when he asked me if I had any fluff, I said no! What the hell is up with that?!" She asked angrily.

"At one in the morning, I found Ron trying to melt marshmallows by the fire because he was trying to make fluff because someone had eaten it all." Harry explained. Hermione looked at Harry, confused.

"I thought I smelt something burning. What's up with Ron and since when did he have this sudden obsession with fluff?" Hermione asked. Just then, Fred and George came limping into the Great Hall. They came over to the Gryffindor Table. They had bruises all over their faces. Some of their hair was missing from there head. Fred had a black eye and a fat lip. George had his two front teeth missing.

"Oh my God! What happened to you guys?! You look like you tried dancing with some of Hagrid's Shrewts!" Hermione said. That was putting it mildy.

"Who did this to you?" Harry asked.

"Ron." Fred gasped. Hermione gave him a skeptical look.

"Ron did this to you?" She said disbelievingly.

"It's true Hermione! He beat us up because he found out that we were the ones who had the last bit of fluff! You should've seen his face! I've never seen anything like it!" George said. He was talking weird because of his missing front teeth.

"He yelled at me too when I said I didn't have any!" Hermione replied.

"And I saw him trying to make some at one o' clock this morning!" Harry gasped. Just then, Neville ran into the hall.

"Oi! Ya'll better run! Ron's on his way down here and he's going to kill anyone who's in his way!" Neville said. Most of the great hall (mainly the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins) just stared at Neville. They all started laughing. Then the Gryffindors all stood up, and started explaining why they should be scared.

"Look at what they did to Fred and George!" Fred and George tried to stand up, but they were very weak. Just then, the doors burst open. Everyone in the hall fell silent. Ron was standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. Neville was right; he really did look like he was going to kill. He walked in between the tables to the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. When he walked by his two brothers, they shrank down as if he were going to beat them again. He continued to walk down the isle, all the way to the teachers' table. He turned around to face the entire student body.

"So. The word has spread that I am looking for fluff and that I'll kill if I don't get it." He said. Everyone remained silent. He continued, "I will offer a reward for anyone who can get me fluff. The reward is this; you get me the fluff, you live. You don't, you die. Any questions?" Everyone remained silent. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get to work!" Ron bellowed. But still, no one moved. "Oh. I see. So you think I'm joking? Well, how does this grab ya?" He went up to Ernie Macmillan, and stuck his hand through his heart and pulled it out. Ernie dropped dead. Everyone looked at Ernie's lifeless body. Everyone started frequently running around, looking for fluff.

Harry and Hermione went down to the kitchens. When they got to the painting of the fruit, they tickled the pair and ran inside. House elves gathered around them.

"How may we be helping you sir and miss?" An elf with a squeaky voice said.

"Quick, we need fluff! Lot's and lot's of fluff!" Harry said urgently.

"Right this way!" The elf said. He scurried off. He returned five minutes later, with ten elves carry the biggest bucket of fluff they've ever seen in their life.

"Thanks!" Harry said. He and Hermione grabbed the bottle from them, and they hurried as fast as they could back up to the Great Hall. When they got in their, half of the student body was dead. At this very moment, he was pulling a Mike Tyson and biting Goyle's ear off. They ran up to Ron.

"Ron! Ron! We've got your fluff! We've got it!" They ran right up to him and set the bottle down at his feet. Ron looked at the bottle as if it were his first born. He hugged the bottle with a look of ecstasy on his face. He opened the bottle and looked down at the white sticky goodness, and was about to dive in it, when the bottle was starting to be sucked away from him.

"AHHHHHH!" Ron awoke with a start. He looked around. He was drenched in cold sweat that the nightmare had brought. He got out of bed and started heading down to the Common Room.

"Thank God it was only a dream. I've gotta stop eating fluff before I go to sleep" He hit the last step. He looked ahead of him. There was a big bucket of fluff in front of him. All of a sudden, it started talking to him.

"Ron. Ron. Come 'en eat me! You know you want too!" It was saying in a teasing voice. "Come on! Eat me! Eat me!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron sat straight up in bed. He looked around him.

"Wow. That was really strange. I had a dream inside a dream. I'm never eating fluff again." He looked beside him. There was the big bottle of fluff beside him.

"What's wrong pretty boy? I'm not good enough for you?" It said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron sat straight up in bed. He looked around him.

"Oh forget it!" He said agitatedly. And he went back to bed.


End file.
